muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 717: Carl Reiner
Plot Summary In honor of their guest star, Carl Reiner........Kermit, Walter and the rest of the Muppet gang must put on a real good show for him........but unfortunately.......things get a bit weird around the Muppet Theater when the lights in the men's restroom flicker off............but luckily Bunsen and Beaker solve the problem......and the lights are back on again. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Carl Reiner's dressing room door 4 times.......and tells him '39 2nds 'til curtain'.........and Carl tells him *'The Muppet Show' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet lets out a real loud foghorn............. *Wayne and Wanda sing What I Love About You (to the tune of What I Like About You) *Kermit thanks Wayne and Wanda for doing that romantic disco musical #............ *Fozzie asks Kermit what's next onstage.......and Kermit answers: Bear on Patrol. *Bear on Patrol Sketch # (missing wireless telephone): Patrol Bear (Fozzie) tries to identify who stole the blue wireless telephone from the red wireless telephone base..........and he notices that Uncle Deadly is behind the scene of the crime.......and arrests him and puts him in the jail house.....and the mystery is solved. *Pigs in Space Sketch # (Automatic Insect Extermination): Dr. Strangepork invents a new chemical called Automatic Insect Extermination......just in case a giant insect invades the Swine Trek. *At the Dance Sketch #: All of the Muppet characters dance romantically with their partners *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #: 1 of the Tap Dancing Penguin Brothers is in the hospital for his twisted flappers.............and Dr. Bob (Rowlf) tells him that he'll get his flappers untwisted in the nick of time. *Sam's Editorial Speech: Sam gives his editorial speech about how educational television disturbs your slumber and ruins your brain. *Muppet News Flash: The Newsman reports the news about a wild pack of wolves attacking the entire country..........and tells everybody else to take cover from it. *The Swedish Chef Sketch #: The Swedish Chef prepares to make vanila/chocolate cookies.........but they come to life.........so he needs to track them down 1 by 1. *Muppet Labs Sketch # (Penguin Crush-O-Matic): Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate their newest invention, the Penguin Crush-O-Matic, which sends 1 of the male penguins into a romantic date with the female penguins. *Closing Musical #: Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter, Carl Reiner and the rest of the Muppet gang sing In The Navy............ Songs and Sketch #s *''What I Love About You'' (to the tune of What I Like About You: performed by Wayne and Wanda) *Bear on Patrol Sketch #-Missing wireless telephone *Pigs in Space Sketch #-Automatic Insect Extermination *At the Dance Sketch #-Same as always *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-1 of the Tap Dancing Penguin Brothers as the patient *Sam's Editorial Speech-Educational television disturbing your slumber and ruining your brain *Muppet News Flash-Wild pack of wolves attacking the entire country *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Vanilla Chocolate Cookies *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Penguin Crush-O-Matic *Closing Musical #-''In The Navy'' (performed by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter, Carl Reiner and the rest of the Muppet gang) Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Mildred Huxtetter and Wanda (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes